Lost
by dreamland4
Summary: Set just after 208 a missing scene, I am new to writing fictions so please review. Not sure if it needs more at the end or not. I do not own anything.


Missing scene set during 208

**Comments:** Just a little fic, pretending that the famous brush off scene did happen. I am new at writing fictions and not to sure if it needs a bit more, so please review. Thank you.

She had tried to make polite conversation and he walked straight past her, she leaned her head against the stone wall and sighed. She felt like a fool, of course he would not talk to her, what was she thinking.

She took a deep breath and carried on walking to the laundry room. As she approached the room she could hear two of the younger servants talking. "I tell you the Prince was going to kill him" one of them said. "Are you sure it was Prince Arthur and the King?" she replied. "I stake my life on it!" the other girl replied.

Gwen was frozen outside listening to the conversation, Arthur going to kill his father, the words kept spinning around her head, she couldn't breathe at the thought. What had made him so angry that he would have wanted his father dead?. She wanted to go and find Merlin immediately, she needed to know Arthur was alright. She became aware again that the girls were still talking. I have to stop this rumour she thought before it spreads, no matter what had passed today Arthur did not deserve to be part of idle gossip.

She took a deep breath, stood tall and entered the room. The moment they spotted Gwen they froze. "Good Morning Mary, Anne" Gwen said. "Good morning Gwen" they both replied and did a slight curtsy. Gwen had always been treated differently by the other servants, with more respect, this was something she had never understood, but today she would have to use this in her favour. As the two girls started leaving Gwen spoke, "The funny thing with gossip" she said staring at them, "The object of the gossip always finds out who started it in the end", they both went pale and gasped. "So I would suggest that this story remains just between you two!" she said gesturing between them. Both the girls looked at each other and then back to Gwen and nodded "Thank you" they said and left.

Gwen left the laundry room in search of Merlin. She eventually found him in his room. Merlin smiled when he saw Gwen enter. "Merlin, I have been looking for you everywhere", she said out of breath. "What's up?" he said concerned. "What happened today with Arthur?" she said. "Nothing that I can think of" he replied not able to tell her the truth.

Gwen frowned "Funny Merlin because I heard a story that Arthur was going to kill Uther!" he shook his head. "I can't tell you Gwen I am sorry". She sighed. "I just need to know if he is alright" she said quietly. "He will be" he said with a frown, Gwen nodded and went to leave, "When I need to think I go to the west tower" Merlin said and Gwen turned and nodded at him. "Thank you Merlin".

Gwen climbed up to the west tower and stepped outside, it had turned dark outside and she wrapped her arms around herself as she felt the chill in the air. She saw Arthur leaning against the wall looking over Camelot.

She felt her heart skip a couple of beats looking at him, she suddenly realised that she had been foolish to come here, he would not want to talk to her, she turned to leave. "Stay" was all he said, he did not turn around. She walked slowly over to him and stood next to him. She followed his gaze and looked out, Camelot was beautiful. They remained in a comfortable silence until Arthur spoke.

"I believe I cannot tell the truth from a lie anymore" he said not looking at her. She looked at him "Sire" was all she could think to say.

"It appears I have become a monster Guinevere" he said kicking the wall. "I do not believe that can be true" she said. "You do not know what I nearly did today" he said angrily. "No matter what has passed today, I believe you have a good heart" he half chuckled. "I nearly killed my own father" he said facing her. "Now do you think I have a good heart Guinevere" he shouted, as the words left his mouth they stung him, he hated himself for what had happened today, but knowing that Guinevere would now no longer believe in him anymore, killed him.

She sighed and looked at him "I may not know the circumstances, but I know that you would not have reacted so, without good reason", he frowned "I was blinded by lies Guinevere" he spoke more calmly, "I was so angry that common sense left me and anger replaced it", she placed her hand on his arm. "Sometimes we loose ourselves for a moment, but Arthur you are a good man and your father loves you, no matter what the circumstance, I am sure he will forgive you" she was not sure what had passed today, but she knew that Uther cared for him more than anyone.

"Why do you have such faith in me Guinevere?". She blushed and removed her hand, he immediately missed the touch. He continued on, "You believed in me without even asking why I lost my temper in the first place, it never even crossed your mind did it?" Gwen looked at her feet, she did not know what to say,"No" was all she could reply. He shook his head in disbelief "Thank you Guinevere" was all he could say, she was truly a remarkable women and he turned to face Camelot again.

Guinevere took this as her time to leave and made here way back inside. She would always have faith in him, in the man he is now and the king he will become.


End file.
